


xin'trea

by thewitch-ier (letheanlilith)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, god tier ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letheanlilith/pseuds/thewitch-ier
Summary: anon said: "I'm going to go crazy in your inbox but I'd die to read calanthe x tissaia! Fluff? Smut? Yes."in which everything starts the night of calanthe's coronation[also published on tumblr under the same username]
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	xin'trea

It all started when the soon-to-be-Lioness, with venom dripping from her mouth, called out to _her_.

"I know you're there, _Rectoress_."

"Hello, _Ard Rhena."_ said Tissaia de Vries, bowing her head slightly in order to signal to the newly crowned Queen of Cintra that she meant no harm.

In return, the beautiful and fierce Queen Calanthe smirked. "Did you know," she said as she started removing her dangly and heavy, jade and silver earrings from her earlobes, "my mother warned me about you - and your _kind."_

"My kind, Queen Calanthe, is what keeps all the other kingdoms in the Continent _safe_."

Calanthe _laughs_ but it's devoid of any tones of cheeriness, of happiness. It's dangerous, low and deep, signalling _danger._ "If you're here to offer me a mage to stand by my side, you shouldn't have come in the first place. We do not want your _kind_ here in Cintra, and I surely _do not need_ protection or help from neither the Brotherhood nor the Lodge."

"Actually," starts the Rectoress, looking as indifferent as usual, "I've come here to congratulate you. Being crowned as the Queen of a kingdom at age fourteen is surely something unfortunate yet important to celebrate."

As the teen combs through her now freed locks from her tight updo that was made carefully for her coronation, she sighs. "Are you here to also lecture me on the weight of such a duty, like every other lord and lady has done tonight?'

"No, I will not. However I would be honoured if you'd agree to share a drink with me."

"Oooh, scandalous." says Calanthe as she turns towards the Rectoress with the first genuine smile of the evening, "Are you suggesting we raid the wine cellar, Rectoress?" 

"Only if you are offering, your highness." 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is the start of a verse,, what do y'all think?


End file.
